


Homecoming

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [29]
Category: Crazy For You - Ludwig/Gershwin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Polly comes home for the weekend to find a stranger already there.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'High School/College AU' or 'animal transformation'.

Polly Baker knew she was very lucky to have a father who supported her decision to go to law school instead of follow in his footsteps. Some parents weren't so understanding. She was forcibly reminded of the last part when she arrived home for a weekend visit and found a strange man sitting in the living room, a cat curled up in his lap and reading a book. He looked up, startled, when she asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Now, Polly, I taught you better manners than that," Everett scolded, walking over to greet her with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Smiling sheepishly, she returned the hug and the kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, Dad. I missed you. Now, who's our guest?"

"This is Bobby Child, one of my former students. Bobby, this is Polly Baker, my daughter." Everett made the introductions while the strange man coaxed the cat off his lap and stood up.

Smiling sheepishly, Bobby offered his hand. "How do you do?"

"I'm fine." Polly smiled politely, shaking his hand. "And you?"

"Okay." Bobby tucked his hand into his pocket once Polly released it. "Sorry I surprised you."

Everett rested a hand on Polly's arm. "I e-mailed you that I took him in, Polly."

"Oh, right." Polly ducked her head. She'd been really bad about checking her e-mail lately. At least her non-school related e-mail. "School's been a little crazy, so I guess I missed it."

Concerned, Everett slid his arm around her shoulders. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, just busy." Polly bit her lip, trying hard not to cry in front of a practical stranger.

Her father didn't believe her, gently drawing her into a hug. "Polly..."

"Dad." His gentle understanding did it. She broke and began to cry into his shoulder, hugging him tight. It had just been a hard semester, with a lot of work and a lot of studying and she just needed to spend time with her father.

Everett held her and rubbed her back, letting her cry. By the time she finally stopped, they were alone and he held up a box of tissues. "Here."

"Thanks." Managing a weak smile, Polly took one and blew her nose. "Where'd Bobby go?"

"To his room. He figured you'd rather not cry in front of a stranger." Everett explained gently.

Polly blinked, startled by Bobby's consideration. As she leaned into her father's solid support, she mused that he might be worth getting to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing really bad happened at school for Polly, btw. It's just a lot of stress.


End file.
